Are you serious!
by OtherAsian
Summary: Are you serious! How could he... This is absolutely hilarious! This is so not happening...A set of oneshots of our favourite group at East High!Enjoy but remember to review! It means the world to us authors!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I dont own this but the storyline. Also, it is not by intention that readers might find possible similiarities with real people and places. Apologies for that!

Remember, this is a fictional piece!

Enjoy and review!

-directorchrissy

* * *

"Are you serious? Are they really like that? Or are you just pulling my leg?" Gabriella giggled as she stared at her best friend in amusement. Taylor snorted indignantly as she switched her books into her arms, desperately trying to loosen the tense muscles.

"Of course they are Gabby! Did you think I would make this kind of thing up? Seriously, that's more of the drama queen's department."

"Didn't your mother teach you to only say nice things about others?" a familiar voice interrupted the two girls. They whirled around to find a smirking Sharpay admiring herself in her sparkly compact mirror.

"Of course my mother taught me that but my mother also said that it was rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations," Taylor retorted back.

"So, what were you saying about me Miss Brainiac?"

"Nothing horrible, Sharpay" Gabriella reassured her blonde friend.

"I would hope not!" Sharpay replied as she flicked her blonde hair, snapping her compact mirror shut before shoving it into her new black, diamante-studded handbag.

"We were just talking about the new scholastic team that St Markus has this year," Gabriella explained as the trio began to make their way down the almost hallway. It was the last period of the school day and the girls had a free period. Sharpay had spent the period practicing for the lead role in the drama club's spring production of _Bright Lunar_, a supposed romantic comedy about moon-struck lovers. Gabriella and Taylor had spent the last hour in a vacant classroom, practicing possible questions for the scholastic competition for tomorrow afternoon against the snobs of St. Markus.

"We were just talking about our competitors from St. Markus," Gabriella explained as the girls turned a corner, into the hallway which held their lockers."What, those snobs? What is so fascinating about those high-class morons?!" Sharpay fumed.

"Don't worry, those snobs are going down! I mean, just because they have Trevor Gray on their team this year does not mean that we are going to lie down and let them steamroll us!" Taylor shouted passionately.

"Besides, we have our own secret weapon on our team..." Taylor grinned mischieviously as she winked at her blushing best friend.

"Yes, yes we all know how brilliantly smart Gabby is," Sharpay drawled, her body language suggesting jealousy but her blue eyes were twinkling in mirth.

"Who's Trevor Gray?" Gabriella asked, trying to take the attention off of her and onto the mysterious Trevor Gray that had Taylor all riled up.

"Only the most gorgeous guy ever!" Sharpay gushed dreamily as she remembered the startling green eyes, the smooth tan skin and the adorable dimples.

"As well as the most obnoxious," Taylor added as she quickly reorganised her locker contents, ensuring that her books were in alphabetical order and that nothing was missing.

"Well, he may be a tad bit obnoxious but his smile makes up for that" Sharpay replied defensively.

"No it doesn't. He's a rude jerk and has nothing going for him in life except for his precious trust fund money," Taylor hissed as she shut her locker door shut and grabbed her bag.

"Well, he sounds…interesting," Gabriella noted softly before bursting into laughter as she noticed the shocked faces of her friends.

"Interesting?!" Taylor and Sharpay shouted simultaneously.

"He is more than interesting!" Sharpay shouted passionately as she threw open her locker door, quickly admiring herself in her mirror before grabbing a few books.

"He is-"

"-utterly repulsive-"

"-most charming-"

"-big headed-"

"-gorgeous smiles-"

"-arrogant-"

"-perfect pearly teeth-"

"-buttface I have ever met!" Taylor hissed angrily as Sharpay quickly gave her reflection a kiss before closing it firmly.

"-beautiful man ever. I mean, he could be more my twin than Ryan is!"

"That's because he looks like a girl! And trust me on this Gabby but Ryan is more manly than Trevor is."

"Well, that's true… he really does look like a girl doesn't he? I mean, who else could have shiny golden locks like me?" Sharpay mused as the girls began to stroll Gabriella's locker.

"Finally something you guys agree on," Gabriella joked as Sharpay and Taylor threw each other incredulous looks.

"Us? Agree on something? Never!" both girls shouted vehemently simultaneously not noticing that they were talking in unison.

"See? My point exactly." Gabriella smirked as she began to twirl her locker combination.

"Shut up Gabby."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you serious?!" Chad shouted enthusiastically as he frantically grabbed the sheet of paper in Troy's hand. Laughing at his best friend's antics, Troy managed to jump out of Chad's way, darting around Zeke and Jason as Troy desperately tried to keep the paper out of Chad's reach.

"Give me the paper Bolton!" Chad shouted as he reached for the paper, only to be denied once again. Frowning in frustration, Chad lunged for his best friend and managed to knock him onto the grass, before snatching the paper out of Troy's grasp. Blinking furiously, Chad quickly skimmed the paper, a large smile increasing as he reached the bottom of the page.

"Yes!" Chad shouted excitedly as he began to dance around in excitement, is loud laughter bouncing on the court.

"Chad, calm down!" Zeke laughed as he tried to stop the bouncing boy, breaking into loud laughter as he saw Chad desperately try to regain his balance before crashing painfully to the floor.

"What was that for, Cross?" Chad groaned as Jason smiled innocently to their fallen friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about Chad." Chad brushed the grass clippings that stuck to his navy blue polo shirt before throwing Jason a dirty look. Jason retaliated by sticking his tongue out at him, sending Chad into more of a fury.

"Dudes, chill!" Zeke laughed as he separated the two friends, sighing in relief as they broke apart.

"Chad I know you're thrilled but you can't say anything about it yet! I mean, the whole team doesn't know about it so you can't ruin the surprise," Troy warned as he threw himself onto the grass.

"But it's so freaking amazing!"

"I mean, who knew that such a thing was even possible?!"

"Dude, you've been ranting about this forever!"

"Yeah but did you think that we would get chosen? Out of the billions of basketball teams in America, _we_ actually got chosen?"

"There is not a billion teams in America! More like a million but definitely not a billion!"

"As if a billion is that much different to a million."

"A whole week away, with Shaq and MJ there… and who could forget the hot chicks?" Chad hooted.

"You have a girlfriend Chad and I don't Taylor would seriously appreciate you playing _Romeo _with the cheerleaders," Troy pointed out dryly. Chad shrugged nonchalantly before giving his best friend a bright smile.

"I'm too adorable for her to be mad at," Chad boasted proudly.

"That's not what she was saying on Tuesday," Zeke coughed slyly.

"Well it doesn't matter because you guys know that I am no a cheat," Chad added hastily.

"True, Chad isn't a cheat when it comes to girls but homework? Pop quizzes? Now _that's_ another story," Troy laughed.

"Laugh it up Bolton because at this camp, I am going to whoop your ass!"

"Try all you like but you will never be able to defeat me!" Troy laughed maniacally, doing his best villain impersonation, causing his friends to burst into laughter.

"Now we know why Troy can never act as an evil guy," Jason teased, quickly defending himself against the basketball that was thrown in his direction. Troy immediately pounced on his friend, causing Zeke to stumble backwards and land heavily between the bushes.

"Dog pile!" Chad shouted before jumping on top of a struggling Jason and a grinning Troy, ignoring the groans of pain from Zeke who had somehow managed to tangle himself between the branches.

"GET OFF CHAD!"

"Basketball camp is going to be pure torture..." Zeke mumbled as he crawled from out of the bushes, brushing off twigs and leaves that clung to his clothes.

"Zeke, help us would you?!"

"Jump on top Zeke! Squash them all!"

"No way you fatso! Get off of me!"

"Wait till the rest of the team finds out," Zeke smirked before tackling Chad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious?" Kelsi hissed in alarm at a sobbing Taylor, as Gabriella wrapped her arms around her upset best friend, trying to offer her some level of comfort.

"He is such a jerk!" Sharpay fumed as she leant against the basin, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Why would he do something like that?" Gabriella asked her friends curiously as she passed Taylor a long stretch of toilet paper, which she gratefully accepted with teary eyes.

"Oh who knows?!" Taylor wailed as she roughly dried her eyes, oblivious to the streaks of mascara that ran down her face. Biting back a snort of disgust at seeing her friend's pathetic state, Sharpay rummaged through her handbag loudly.

"What are you looking for?" Kelsi asked curiously as she handed Taylor another wad of toilet paper.

"Aha! Found it," Sharpay announced proudly as she clutched a small clear bottle in her hands. Reaching for some toilet paper, she quickly dampened the paper with the liquid and began to dab at Taylor's ruined face.

"Just because Chad's an idiot does not mean we can let you get away looking like a monster," Sharpay announced in a matter-of-fact voice. Reaching out, she quickly removed the remaining traces of Taylor's minimal make-up whilst also quickly brushing away the tear stains.

Gabriella opened her mouth but was interrupted by loud giggles between a group of cheerleaders who had burst into the empty bathroom.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there," one of the cheerleaders apologised quickly as her clear green eyes surveyed the scene. One distraught sitting on the toilet seat, her best friend holding her in a comforting hug, another friend leaning against the next toilet stall and the last friend standing in front of the upset friend.

"Can't you see that this bathroom is occupied?" Sharpay snapped as she threw the dirty wad of toilet paper into the bin.

"No need to be nasty," a brunette sneered as she gazed snootily at the quartet.

"Well? Get lost!" Sharpay ordered, her icy blue eyes flashing dangerously as she began to stalk the girls out of the bathroom.

"Looks like the Ice queen just got icier!" a red head cackled as she stumbled out of the bathroom and into a busy hallway. Sharpay stormed to the door and glared at the cheerleaders.

"Buzz off and leave us alone!"

* * *

"Does anybody have the answer to question 12?"

"You're up to that question already?!"

"What about that essay Johnson gave us? It's so long…. I mean who can actually write a 10 000 word essay. Does anybody know 10 000 words?!"

"What the hell is _that_ symbol?"

"Is that even English?"

Jason groaned as his friends continued to fire questions around, not really caring if an answer was to be provided.

The group of males had decided to use this free period to catch up on homework from the beginning of the semester, and the gradual build-up that had accumulated due to basketball practice and drama rehearsals. They were sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, surrounded by other students who were doing their best to keep themselves occupied. The guys were sitting in the circle, books and loose sheets of paper spread out messily in front of them. Ryan was trying to help Chad with his English homework, the essay that had been assigned with the topic: 'Discuss the concept that in Shakespeare's _Othello_, Iago was responsible for the downfall of Othello.'

Brutal.

Troy was day-dreaming, twiddling his pen between his fingers as he continued to stare blankly at the physics worksheet in front of him. Next to him Zeke was furiously rubbing his mistakes on the maths homework assigned to them at the beginning of the semester. Jason was furiously searching through his textbook and exercise book on anything that looked remotely similar to his own math homework.

"Man where are the girls?" Chad groaned as he threw his pen down violently. Next to him, Ryan sighed dejectedly as he took his hat off.

"Where are they?" Troy repeated curiously as he quickly searched the cafeteria. Like them, the cafeteria was full of students desperate to make a dent in the pile of work that had been neglected until now. Also like them, the majority of them were not concentrating on their tasks and were instead catching up with friends they wouldn't normally associate with.

Footballers hanging with nerds.

Band geeks chatting amicably with the drunks and druggo's.

Cheerleaders joking with skaters.

But still no girl-friends.

"They have got this free, right?" Jason asked as he shut his textbook, giving up on his homework. If he didn't understand algebra now, he wouldn't understand algebra later, he reasoned with himself mentally.

"They do and they said that they would be here," Ryan confirmed as he gulped some water down from his bottle, before replacing it into his leather satchel.

"So where are they?" Chad whined again, ignoring Zeke's glare.

"Probably caught up with some girl stuff," Troy replied as he began to shuffle through the papers, trying to find his books. The boys paused momentarily as they pondered over as to what was considered 'girl stuff' during a free period.

"Hey boys…" a girly voice cooed as a troop of cheerleaders strode up to the guys, smiling deviously at them.

"Hey girls," Zeke greeted warmly as the others gave various greetings.

"How are you doing Chad?" a brunette simpered, fluttering her eye-lashes vigorously at the smug boy.

"Everything is fine Amanda, and how are you?" Chad asked smoothly, flashing the cheerleader a bright smile. She giggled flirtatiously as she draped herself across him.

"So Troy, how's basketball going?" a blonde giggled as she trailed her fingers along the back of his neck.

"It's going well Nicola, thanks for asking. How's cheerleading for you?" he asked politely, mentally rolling his eyes at her antics. _She never gives up, does she?  
_"Hey Ryan, how are you?"

"Fabulous Tracy, how are you doing?" Ryan smiled friendly to Tracy Livingstone, one of the few cheerleaders who was nice to Ryan and didn't flirt all over the other guys.

"Hey Cross, still stuck on kindergarten homework?" a familiar voice teased Jason as he turned around to give Janice a smile.

"Like you know what kindergarten homework looks like!" Jason retorted jokingly.

"So, what's new Zeke? Dumped that ice-queen yet?"

"No, I haven't dumped Sharpay, if that's who you are referring to and I would hope you wouldn't refer to my girlfriend in that manner Sophie," Zeke sighed as he confronted the fiery red-head. She just shrugged her shoulder as she continued to pop her bubble gum. The group soon feel into a generally comfortable atmosphere, with the chatter ranging from topics including sports to school to movies to food.

"Look, sorry boys but we have to go to our group. BIG news to spread, if you know what I mean!" Nicola teased as she stood up from sitting next to Troy, motioning for the rest of the girls to get up as well. The guys nodded in acknowledgement as they watched the girls head to the table next to them, where the other cheerleaders had congregated.

"Cheerleaders, the vultures of the gossip world," Troy joked.

"But man, don't they know that I am not a free man? Why do they tempt me so?" Chad whined.

"Chad, is Taylor a _burden_?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Of course not!"

"Then stop staring at the cheerleaders," Ryan pointed out calmly. Chad grumbled in dissent but did as told. The guys continued to try and study but this proved futile when the girls next to them raised their voices, their girly tones echoing in the vast cafeteria.

"…bawling her eyes out, poor thing."

"Poor thing? _Her_? Miss-I'm the best in the world?" one of the girls snorted as she daintily checked herself in her compact mirror.

"Probably her boyfriend dumped her, and good riddance! She doesn't deserve him," another girl added, her eyes flickering towards the guys' table.

"Harsh…" Troy whispered as the guys continued to eavesdrop on the loud conversation, just like the rest of the cafeteria. The cheerleaders either didn't know that they were projecting loudly or they relished in the fact that they had new gossip to spread, so they continued to talk loudly into the silence.

"I mean, God! How pathetic was it seeing her without any make-up on? _Hideous!_" One of the girls squealed as if the poor girl had committed a crime against human rights.

"God, I feel sorry for this girl," Zeke sighed as he grabbed his calculator and stuffed it between his books.

"I know, but I wonder who they're talking about?" Jason asked.

"Who knew that Miss-Scholastic decathlon captain could be so pathetic?!" The girls erupted into giggles. Flicking their hair back, the cheerleaders continued to chat loudly and flirt dangerously with the jocks of the school. But for the guys, it seemed as if the world had disappeared, leaving them trapped in their own bubble.

"Scholastic Decathlon?" Troy hissed angrily, his thoughts immediately flying to his girlfriend. His delicate, fiery, gorgeous girlfriend.

'_No one gets away with hurting Gabby,'_ Troy hissed mentally, his fists clenching tightly at the thought of his girlfriend in pain.

"It's not Gabby, Troy so you can relax," Ryan soothed as he noticed Troy's immediate reaction.

"They said captain, remember?" Jason pointed out.

"Captain? Scholastic Decathlon captain?" Zeke pondered for a moment before his eyes widened in shock and realisation.

"Taylor!" the guys shouted simultaneously. Quickly grabbing the rest of their books, they bolted out of the cafeteria, oblivious to the loud buzz of chatter which erupted.

* * *

"God, I'm such a fool!" Taylor shouted angrily, gratefully accepting another wad of toilet paper to dry her leaking eyes.

"You're not a fool Taylor, Chad's just an idiot" Kelsi sighed as she gave Taylor a comforting hug.

"_That's _saying something," Sharpay snorted as she glared at two intruders.

"Can I help you?" Sharpay asked coolly to the giggling freshman's. They froze in the doorway, as they stared at the scene with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Wh-what are you doing in he bathroom?" one of the girls asked dumbly as she continued to gape at Taylor.

"What does it look like? I'm crying!" Taylor snapped angrily as she glared at the girls. Gabriella and Kelsi exchanged quick looks, both biting back smiles as a small part of the real Taylor peeked through.

"This is a public bathroom, you can't hog it all!" The friend argued as she flipped her mousy brown hair.

"We're doing it right now…" Gabriella pointed out.

"This bathroom is pre-occupied so go away!" Sharpay snapped as she sent the girls stumbling out of the bathroom.

"Maybe we should just hang a sign on the door? It'll stop people from continuing to come in," Kelsi sighed.

* * *

"What the hell were they going on about?" Chad snapped as the group ran down the hallways, weaving between the mass of the East High student body as they tried to find the girls.

"Hold on, do we even know where we are going?" Zeke asked as they turned a corner, almost colliding with the AV trolley.

"Bathroom obviously, I mean there is no where else that girl's go to, to cry" Ryan pointed out as he stumbled over some misplaced feet. He quickly caught himself and hurried to catch up with the others.

"But which one? There are a _lot_ of female bathrooms on the school grounds" Jason groaned as he struggled to maintain his hold on his books.

"Well it can't be one too far from the gym because the cheerleaders looked like they just came from practice," Troy mused as he mentally scanned the school floor plan, trying to remember the closest bathrooms.

"There's some just around the corner from the gym and then there are some others on the other side on that floor," Zeke commented as he quickly yanked Chad backwards, stopping him from crashing into a club notice board.

"It has to be the one closest to the gym then, it's not that far from the cafeteria!" Chad shouted excitedly as he quickly whirled around, crashing into Troy and Ryan. Zeke and Jason managed to stop themselves as their friends tried to untangle themselves, oblivious to the loud whispering of the student body.

"Bathroom is the other way," Jason smirked as he and Zeke quickly turned back the way they were coming from, shouting for everyone to move.

* * *

"Go away!" Sharpay growled for the millionth time as she slowly rubbed at her temples.

"STOP KNOCKING! You're giving us a headache!" Kelsi shouted as she glared at the offending door.

"Then open the door and let us in!" Chad shouted as he continued to bang on the door. The guys had found the hidden bathroom after searching the halls for about 5 minutes approximately. School had just ended but the majority of the student mass hung around the school, all citing reasons such as 'band practice' or 'homework help', but all with the same purpose: what was _actually _going on with the Wildcat and the scholastic decathlon captain.

"You can't come in here, it's a girl's bathroom" Gabriella argued to the door.

"Who cares? Come on Gabby, I need to know what's going on" Chad pleaded.

"No, I don't want him in here!" Taylor hissed at her friends.

"Taylor, we've been in here for the past hour! You're going to have to face him sooner rather than later" Kelsi pointed out.

"Make it later than," Taylor growled.

"Guys, this place is really starting to smell so can we _please _get out of here?" Gabriella begged as she quickly searched her friend's eyes.

"Gah! She's right! Okay, McKessie. Pull yourself together lady!" Sharpay ordered as she pulled Taylor onto her feet. Taylor stared dubiously at her blonde friend but did as told, scrutinising herself in the bathroom mirror.

"I look dreadful."

"Well of course you do, you've been wailing for the past hour in here about how horrible Chad is," Sharpay said in a matter-of-fact voice as she handed Taylor a tube of black mascara.

"Look, why don't Gabby and I go out and try to calm Chad down before he comes barging into the girl's bathroom," Kelsi suggested as she began to push Gabriella to the door. Taylor shot Gabriella a shocked look, one suggesting '_You're going to leave me in here, all alone, with only Sharpay?!'_

"I saw that, McKessie" Sharpay commented. Gabriella sent Taylor a reassuring look before she was dragged out into the hallway. Blinking stupidly, Gabriella tried to adjust to the warm afternoon glow that brightened the hallway.

"How is she? What is going on?" Chad demanded as he pounced on a surprised Kelsi. Looking around, the duo noticed that they were immediately surrounded by their guy friends and boyfriends. She noticed the mixture of curious and worried looks on her friends' faces, as well as the curious looks of fellow students who were lingering around.

"Maybe this isn't the best place to talk," Kelsi commented as she sidled next to Jason, clutching his hand in her own petite one.

"We **will** talk here," Chad demanded.

"What's going on with Taylor?" Zeke asked curiously.

"Is my sister with her?" Ryan asked. Kelsi nodded her head in confirmation but refused to answer Zeke's question.

"Taylor's a bit upset…" Gabriella drawled softly as she leant into Troy's chest, her fingers absently drawing over his hands.

"Upset?" Troy asked as he looked down to his girlfriend. Gabriella nodded absently as she continued to stare into space.

"She's upset over something Chad did… or didn't do, I guess."

"What did you do, Chad?" Jason shot.

"Or what didn't you do Chad?" Ryan asked as he shifted on his feet.

"How am I supposed to know?! She hasn't spoken to me in about 4 days," Chad shouted in frustration as he pounded on the door, oblivious to the startled stares from fellow students who skidded around the volatile teenager.

"Nothing to see here, folks. Move along!" Zeke commanded as he noticed the crowd that was gathering around them. Zeke and Ryan began to shoo the gathering crowd until the group was once again, alone in the dappled sunlight.

"Four days?! You haven't talked to your girlfriend in four days?" Troy asked his best friend in astonishment. Chad shrugged, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment and guilt.

"So what? We got into a fight before and it's not like she apologised as well," Chad snapped defensively.

"Very mature of you, Danforth." A cold voice answered sarcastically as Sharpay strode out of the bathroom, her eyes piercing Chad.

"Is she okay?" Chad demanded quickly as he stared at Sharpay. She snorted at him and cocked her hip;

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Can I at least talk to her?" Chad begged.

"We're not her keepers, she'll talk to you if she feels like it," Sharpay sighed as she buried herself into Zeke's embrace, relaxing as she inhaled his unique and comforting scent.

"I think we should get out of here," Ryan said.

"Why? I want to know what's going on" Jason whined, wincing as Kelsi poked him,

"Don't worry, Taylor. We'll go and you can talk in private," Gabriella suddenly said. All eyes immediately whirled to the bathroom door where Taylor stood silently in the doorway.

"Hey guys," Taylor smiled weakly at the concerned gazes sent in her direction.

"How are you Taylor?" Troy asked, worry and concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine."

"What's going on Taylor?" Chad suddenly asked as he popped up in front of his girlfriend. Snarling, Taylor took a step out of his reach, her back pressed against the bathroom door. Chad's eyes widened at the unexpected reaction before narrowing.

"Now you're talking to me Chad?" Taylor sneered as her eyes sizzled.

"What the hell? I have no idea what the hell is going on! I had a bunch of _cheerleaders_ tell me that something was wrong with _my _girlfriend!" Chad snapped angrily.

"You guys better go. Chad and I have to talk," Taylor told the group seriously before walking away and disappearing down a hallway, Chad immediately chasing after her.

"What is going on?!" the guys cried in unison as they stared at the girls.

* * *

"I don't believe you Chad Danforth!" Taylor hissed as she yanked her locker door open. Sighing in frustration, Chad opened his mouth to retaliate but once again, Taylor cut through.

"For four days we have not spoken over a _stupid_ argument and yet you _still_ don't know what you did wrong!" Taylor shouted furiously, her voice partly muffled by the fact that her face was buried in her locker, books flying into her open bag. Chad opened his mouth once again to try and cut in but Taylor beat him to it.

"Do you even _care_ that I'm upset over something that concerns you?" Taylor hissed as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Of course I care!" Chad snapped as he continued to fidget with his basketball.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to be a _burden_ or an _embarrassment_ to you," Taylor hissed, her eyes flashing angrily. Chad froze as her eyes burned through him.

"How could I ever be embarrassed by you or think of you as a burden?" Chad asked confusedly as Taylor shut her locker.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask Felicity? Or _Rachel_?" Taylor bit sarcastically as tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Chad gaped in astonishment at his girlfriend, initially confused before the memories hit him _hard_.

* * *

"Is Chad in trouble?" Troy asked his girlfriend as they sat opposite each other in the local ice-cream parlour. Scooping a large scoop of honeycomb ice-cream into her mouth, Gabriella contemplated his question.

"Yes, and possibly to the extent of which Taylor could very possibly murder him."

"It's that bad?" Troy winced, imagining his best friend's future pain. Gabriella nodded her head as she quickly wiped her mouth of any straying liquids.

"The biggest trouble possible." Gabriella repeated grimly.

* * *

"Should we expect to see Chad at school tomorrow?" Zeke joked as the sports car zipped along the road.

"Of course not! That boy is as good as dead," Sharpay huffed as she quickly checked her face in the mirror. Zeke and Ryan exchanged amused looks as Ryan continued to effortlessly coast along the highway.

"What did Chad do, Shar?" Ryan asked curiously as he peeked a quick glance to his sister. Sharpay sighed reluctantly, causing both boys to look at the blonde with worry and concern.

"What is it?" Zeke asked in concern as he leant forward in his seat, poking his head between the twins.

"Well, Chad was caught-"

* * *

"-flirting with two cheerleaders at Frank's party last Saturday night." Kelsi sighed as she slowly continued to swirl her strawberry milkshake with a straw. Jason just stared at his girlfriend in shock at the news, both oblivious to the loud crowds around them.

"Chad was flirting with two cheerleaders?" Jason whispered in shock.

"Yeah, but not only that. He referred to Taylor as an-"

* * *

"-embarrassment as a girlfriend, saying that she wasn't a conventional girlfriend." Gabriella sighed as she gazed at their intertwined fingers. Troy remained silent as he peeked a quick glance at his quiet girlfriend. The two were slowly making their way home, taking their time to enjoy the peace and warm sunlight of the dwindling sun.

"Chad actually said that Taylor was embarrassing?"

* * *

"_When_ did I ever say _that_?" Chad hissed at Taylor. Taylor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend but slowed down her pace to let him catch up to her.

"At Frank's party last Saturday. Don't you remember? You said that I was, and I quote: 'so not a conventional girlfriend that it's embarrassing'." Taylor huffed as she stopped in the middle of the street. Chad looked down at her with wide eyes as the memory returned to him.

"I said that?"

* * *

"_He_ said that?!" Zeke shouted as he stared at Sharpay, who only nodded her head tensely.

"My god, no wonder he's in trouble…" Ryan muttered as he smoothly pulled up into a parking spot outside the mall.

* * *

"Chad is _so_ dead," Jason sighed as he settled himself comfortable on the bus seat, pulling Kelsi closer to him as the bus lurched around a corner.

"Yeah, but that's not all. Apparently, when one of the girls called Taylor a 'burden', Chad just laughed in agreement."

* * *

Chad gaped at Taylor, his fingers turning white as he clenched the basketball tightly in his hand.

"Taylor, I have no idea… I mean, I couldn't have…" Chad stuttered as Taylor glared at him coolly.

"Spit it out, Danforth."

"Taylor I'm sorry…" Chad whispered. Taylor glared at him but didn't move.

"I had no idea what I was doing that night. I mean, it was the day after our big fight and I was furious with you. I just _had _to get you out of my mind so that's why I chatted with Rachel and Felicity."

"So what, you have no control over your actions? That if a _cheerleader _says something you have to flirt back? Did it even cross your mind that maybe I was upset over our fight? I mean, I even tried to call you before the party but you wouldn't pick up!" Taylor exploded.

"That's because I was furious with you! I mean, all you ever do is make me feel bad and you always point out our differences! Well, excuse me for not being a member of the nerd club!" Chad shouted angrily. Taylor gaped at him, tears spilling silently before she stalked off.

"Wait, Taylor! I didn't mean that!" Chad groaned as he grabbed her wrist, effectively halting her in her steps.

"Please, Taylor. Look at me," Chad pleaded. Slowly, Taylor turned to face him but trained her eyes on the ground. Sighing, Chad dropped his bag and basketball on the grass and gently lifted her chin upwards, so that her wet eyes were staring at him.

"Taylor, I am so sorry." Chad apologised sincerely as he crushed Taylor into a big hug. Sobbing, Taylor clutched at him tightly, her tears slowly creating a wet patch on his t-shirt.

"I know that I'm a burden to you…" Taylor spat, her voice choking up with tears as Chad continued to hold her in a tight embrace.

"Taylor, you are not a burden to me." Chad said firmly as he looked at his girlfriend in the eye.

"Then why did you say I was?" Taylor asked as she continued to stare at him. It was at that moment that Chad realised that his girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, captain of the chemistry club and leader of the scholastic decathlon team was indeed, a girl. She may be a smart, independent woman but inside, she was still a girl with normal insecurities. This made Chad let out a small smile as he pulled Taylor into another crushing hug.

"I said it because I was mad at you. You're always going on about how different we are and sometimes, it just seems like you don't need or want a boyfriend." Chad replied softly. Taylor pulled herself out of his embrace and faced him squarely.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to get along in the world. I am an independent woman so I guess this whole _relationship_ thing is sort of new to me," Taylor admitted.

"Don't I know it?" Chad joked, bursting into laughter as Taylor scowled at him.

"Keep laughing Danforth and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Taylor, let me tell you straight. You are not an embarrassment or a burden to me. I like you for who you are and that's it. I like that fact that we are different and that you aren't conventional. Sure, that may mean we have more arguments but these arguments make us interesting. If you didn't know by now, i enjoy girls who are fiesty," Chad told Taylor seriously, his eyes shining with honesty and sincerity. Taylor continued to stare into his eyes, searching for that one bit of doubt or dishonesty but couldn't find any.

"You're forgiven Chad," Taylor whispered before crushing her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you serious?" Sharpay asked curiously as she raised the sunglasses off the perch of her nose. Ryan nodded his head at his sister, as he continued to apply a generous amount of sunscreen on his soft skin.

"Yeah, I heard from Michelle, who heard from Sarah, who heard from Mitch, who heard from Kevin, that Theresa Hatcher and her group were eyeing the basketballer's on Friday."

"They were?! Those _cows_…" Sharpay snorted as she settled herself comfortable on the pool deck chair, her large straw hat covering most of her face.

"You don't seem too worried, why?" Ryan asked curiously as he lounged comfortably in his chair, sighing softly as his skin slowly absorbed the sun's rays.

"Because Zeke loves me…" Sharpay replied softly, causing Ryan to raise his eyebrows at his sister. '_Geez, Sharpay must be in love…_' Ryan thought as he took a long slurp of his ice tea.

"…and those girls have _nothing_ over me," Sharpay announced proudly as she smirked at her brother. '_That sounds more like her,_' Ryan smiled.

"You really like him, don't you?" Ryan asked his sister absently.

"Zeke? Of course I do! I mean, he's gorgeous and so sweet _and _he makes the best cookies ever!" Sharpay squealed.

"He does make the best cookies…" Ryan mused as he shifted in his seat as he remembered the delicious taste of Zeke's last baking attempt. '_God, those were fantastic...'_

"Who makes the best cookies?" a familiar voice called out. Sharpay squealed in delight as she shot into her boyfriend's arms, almost tackling him to the floor as she gave him a loud kiss.

"Hey Sharpay, nice to see you too!" Zeke laughed as he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss. Ryan looked away uncomfortably as the couple got into a make-out session, oblivious to Ryan's awkward coughs.

"Sorry man," Zeke apologised as he collapsed into Sharpay's vacant seat, pulling her onto his lap. Ryan just waved his hand, brushing aside the incident.

"Don't worry about it, I mean that by now you would think I would get used to it," Ryan shrugged. Zeke chortled but settled himself comfortably, bringing Sharpay to relax into his body.

"So why aren't you guys swimming?" Zeke asked curiously as he pointed to the serene pool. Sharpay and Ryan looked at him with a mixture of shock and wonder etched into their faces.

"Swimming? Why would we want to go swimming?" Ryan asked, puzzled.

"As if we want to get wet! No, we have to work on our tans," Sharpay snorted as she slapped her boyfriend on the arm.

"You guys have a perfectly good pool and you don't use it?" Zeke asked in wonderment, shaking his head. Gazing thoughtfully, Zeke was oblivious to the bickering twins as he continued to look blankly into the crystal blue water. A small smirk appeared on Zeke's face as he watched the gentle wind ripple the waters. Ryan paused momentarily as Sharpay continued to rant on to him about how much more they had to practice for the next school musical, when he noticed the small smirk on Zeke's face.

'_Uh-oh, Zeke's up to no good again…'_ Ryan thought as he shifted uncomfortably, gulping nervously at the wicked gleam that appeared in Zeke's eyes..

"Hey Shar, I'm going to go practice now," Ryan interrupted his sister, quickly rising from his seat, dashing for the back door.

"Good! And make sure you get the steps right for the chorus! We are still not in time with each other!" Sharpay shouted after her brother, a smug grin on his face.

"At least he knows how important this musical is going to be," Sharpay mused happily to her boyfriend. Sharpay looked up curiously at her silent boyfriend as Zeke continued to stare absently into the pool, gently stroking Sharpay's hair.

"Zeke? You haven't zoned out on me have you? Because if you did, then that proves Taylor's theory."

"What theory is that?" Zeke asked curiously, his concentration broken as he looked down at the distracted blonds settled comfortably in his lap.

"The theory that all athletes are lunkheads," Sharpay replied, smiling at the memory.

* * *

"_What do you mean all athletes are lunkheads?" Sharpay asked curiously as the girls strolled to lunch._

"_I mean that athletes aren't the brightest bunch out there. I mean, have you seen Chad's last math test result?" Taylor snorted._

"_It couldn't have been as bad as Jason's physics exam!" Kelsi giggled as she remembered the proud gleam in her boyfriend's eyes when he received his paper back. When Kelsi had asked to see the paper, he had proudly shown her a 52/100, circled largely in red._

"_Well, my Zeke is totally smart" Sharpay pointed out smugly as she glared coldly at a group of gossipping cheerleaders._

"_Are you sure Sharpay? I mean I overheard him and Troy and Ryan the other day, with all three complaining over their English results," Gabriella laughed._

"_Who needs to know poetic techniques when he can make the best double chocolate chip cookies in the world?!" Sharpay snorted._

* * *

"When did Taylor come up with _this_ theory?" Zeke asked out loud as he looked wide-eyed to the blonde.

"Oh, a couple of weeks ago I think. It was when we had all those exams at once. Gah, that was horrible!" Sharpay shuddered as she remembered the stressful time.

"And you girls were discussing _our_ results?" Zeke asked incredulously.

"Of course, we had already discussed ours," Sharpay commented loftily as she fixed her oversized sunglasses on her face.

"Well then, I guess there is only one way for me to take revenge on you girls for talking about us behind our backs," Zeke said cheekily as he stood up, cradling Sharpay against his chest.

"Zeke, what are you doing?" Sharpay asked nervously as Zeke tossed his shoes aside. Realising his intent, Sharpay began to squirm frantically in his arms, trying to put as much distance between herself and his toned physique.

"Zeke, don't you dare! I just got this hair done and my tan is just starting to happen!" Sharpay shouted as Zeke smirked down at his girlfriend. Ignoring her frantic attempts to escape, Zeke slowly walked up to the edge of the pool.

"Zeke, you're not dressed for going swimming!" Sharpay shouted angrily, in a last attempt to distract her boyfriend. And it was true, Zeke wasn't necessarily dressed for jumping into a pool but he could live with it. His knee-length basketball shorts were fairly light so they would dry out quickly, and the blue polo shirt he was wearing would take some time to dry, but oh well.

All in the name of revenge.

"Don't you dare!" Sharpay screamed, before Zeke jumped into the cool water, momentarily drowning out her scream of terror.

Up above, Ryan burst into laughter as he watched his furious sister surface out of the water, her loud voice echoing across the vast backyard. Zeke was just laughing at the drenched blonde, trying to avoid her attacks of fury as she began to try and drown him.

'_All is fair in love and revenge...' _Ryan thought in amusement as he took a long swig of his ice tea, settling himself comfortably in the arm chair as he prepared himself for a few hours of live entertainment.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you serious?" Troy whispered frantically to Kelsi, who nodded her head absently, her mind focused on the math problem in front of her. The duo were in the library, trying to catch up on the schoolwork which they had 'accidentally' forgotten to complete.

"Kelsi, this is a bit more important than math homework!" Troy hissed at the petite girl. Sighing in annoyance, Kelsi looked up to the frantic boy in front of her. '_Here we go…_' Kelsi thought as she closed her exercise book and focused her attention on the jock twitching in his seat.

"What do you want me to say Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Troy asked in frustration as he threw his pen down onto the table. He ignored the dirty stares and curious looks he received from the few students who were hanging in the library during the free period.

"Because she knew you were going to act like this," Kelsi muttered as she grabbed Troy's pen and safely tucked it away into his pencil case.

"Act like what? Like the worried boyfriend I should be?" Troy growled as he began to stuff his books into his bag.

"No, like a stubborn pig and a worry wart on top of that," Kelsi sighed as she grabbed his bag, effectively stopping him from continuing to pack.

"What _are_ you doing?" Troy asked as Kelsi threw his bag onto the vacant seat next to her. Kelsi stared at Troy stonily as she continued to calmly pack her books into a neat pile.

"You are not going to rush over to her place," Kelsi said firmly as she stared into Troy's eyes. Troy twitched nervously in his seat as Kelsi's brown eyes remained unmoving, just _daring_ him to make a move.

"And why not?" Troy challenged as he glared right back. As Kelsi continued to stare equally at the taller boy, Troy began to fidget nervously. Abruptly, Troy looked away as a soft blush grew on his cheeks. Smiling victoriously, Kelsi continued to happily pack both her books and Troy's texts as well.

"Stop looking so smug," Troy grumbled as he grabbed his bag as well as Kelsi's large textbook. Kelsi just stuck her tongue out at him cheekily before heading for the exit.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Troy asked casually as the duo began to push their way through the rowdy crowd. Lunchtime during East High was a chaotic business, in which students gained energy to become troublesome, noisy, cheerful, rude and loud to the extremest cases.

"She has the chickenpox," Kelsi admitted as she was brutally shoved into the lockers. '_Ouch, that's going to bruise tomorrow,'_ Kelsi groaned as she straightened herself out, wincing as she rubbed her sore shoulder. _'You would think i would know better...'_ Kelsi sighed as she glared at the disappearing culprit, their figure blending easily into the hustle and bustle of the student body.

"Hey, you ok?" Troy asked in concern as he tried to search for the culprit, his blue eyes searching through the packed hall. He quickly picked up the dropped books and passed them to the brusied girl, begore gently guiding her away from the dented lockers.

"Don't worry about it Troy," Kelsi sighed as she began to lead down the hallway towards her locker. Seeing the determined glint in Kelsi's eye, Troy wisely kept his mouth shut over the incident.

"Chickenpox, you say?" Troy asked curiously, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, the chickenpox. She got it from those kids she was baby-sitting over the weekend and no, she doesn't want you coming over because you're going to go all _mother hen _over her," Kelsi added, as she began to toss her books into her locker. '_Man, when was the last time i cleaned out of my locker?!' _Kelsi grimaced as she picked out a squashed banana out of the back. Grimacing, Kelsi threw the banana to a startled Troy. He threw her a disgusted face but obediently tossed it away into a large bin nearby, quickly rubbing his hands onto his jeans.

"Me, go mother hen? What does that even mean?" Troy asked in confusion, his brows knitted in curiosity.

"It means you worry over everything concerning Gabriella," Kelsi teased as she switched her textbook in Troy's hand for a pile of notes and other books. Grunting in surprise, Troy momentarily buckled under the weight ot the books, but his mind went completely blank when Kelsi continued to pull books out of her locker.

"What is all of this?" Troy gasped as Kelsi continued to happily pile books in his arms.

"It's all of Gabriella's work that she's going to need. You know Gabriella is a top student and she _hates_ being behind on any of her school work. So she asked the girls to bring her the books and notes she missed. But considering how much of a _mother hen_ you are, I thought you could take them over this afternoon?" Kelsi pointed out smugly as she slammed her locker door shut and grinned up to the tall Wildcat.

"What the hell?! She uses _all _of these books?! Kelsi, aren't you going to help? KELSI!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Like, are you serious?"

"Are you _sure_ your information is correct?"

"Why would I lie over something as big as this?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it's _Ryan Evans_!" the blonde sniggered at the blushing brunette.

"What are you girls talking about?" a familiar voice interrupted the twittering juniors.

"None of your business, _McKessie._"

"Well, you do realise that this is the library? Or are you too blonde to even know the difference between left and right?" Taylor snorted as she glared at the offending girls.

"Oh shut up, Miss _I'm so freaking smart_. Who cares? Nobody is doing any work in here anyway!"

"Well, I guess I'm a nobody since I _am_ doing work in here!"

"You said it! Now go away and leave us alone." Taylor groaned in frustration as the two girls turned and continued their conversation, ignoring Taylor's furious glare.

Pulling a face at their backs, Taylor stormed back to her table where an amused Ryan was fixing his hair.

"I told you to leave them," Ryan pointed out smugly as he packed his mirror away.

"And I told you not to pull that bloody mirror out!" Taylor snarled as she threw herself into her seat, ignoring Ryan's smug smile. Grinning at his mad friend, Ryan obediently tucked away the mirror and instead turned to concentrate on their English assignment. The peace lasted a few minutes between the two before two irritatingly familiar voices floated back to them.

"-I know! Trust me, I know!"

"Ryan Evans! Who would have imagined?!"

"Well, supposedly Tiffany did. And so did Jasmine, and Sarah and Dayle and-"

"Hold on, Dayle as in 'female Dayle'?"

"Yeah, although supposedly some guys have a thing for him as well, now!"

"Holy crap!"

Ryan smiled smugly as the previous conversation floated over to him.

"Ryan, what are they talking about?" Taylor hissed curiously to the smirking blonde.

"I have no clue Taylor. Now, remember we're in the library so no _talking_" Ryan hushed, hiding his grin from his annoyed friend.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Have you guys heard?" Chad gasped as he collapsed onto the grass between Kelsi and Gabriella. The group were relaxing out on the front lawns due to a false fire alarm. The rest of East High were mingling around leisurely around the front of the school whilst the teachers were enjoying this rare break, whereas the principal, Mr Matsumoto was arguing with the fire chief.

"I swear I have no idea which idiot put plastic in the microwave!"

The group laughed as they heard the frustrated shouts of the haggard principal against the irritated fire chief.

"What rumour is that? And can you please do something about that thing you call _hair_?" Sharpay asked in annoyance as she flipped her blonde hair back.

"The rumour about Ryan!" Chad cried out in excitement, ignoring Sharpay's jibes about his hair.

"What rumour? What's being said about him?" Zeke asked curiously as he continued to toss grass absently at Troy.

"I know! I asked Ryan about it before but he wouldn't tell me," Taylor huffed as she crossed her arms in annoyance, glaring at the blonde twin.

"Is there a rumour about little old me?" Ryan asked innocently, pointing at himself.

"Cut the act, Evans!" Jason laughed as he continued to place grass blades on Gabriella's heads, chucking at her pathetic attempts to stop him. That was until she hurled a clump of grass right at his face.

"Hey!" Jason squawked as he wiped at his face, glaring at the laughing girl.

"That's what you get for messing with Gabby!" Troy laughed. Gabriella stuck her tongue out playfully at Jason before hurling another clump of grass at Troy.

"Hey!" Troy protested as he retaliated.

"Children! Stop it now!" Sharpay demanded, immediately halting the war.

"Now, what was this about a rumour?"

"Oh yeah!" Chad brightened as he remembered his initial piece of news.

"Oh god… I swear he has the memory of a goldfish," Taylor muttered, causing Kelsi and Zeke to burst into laughter.

"Hey, where did Ryan go?" Zeke asked curiously.

"I think he's talking to a bunch of cheerleaders" Kelsi pointed nonchalantly to the blonde twin, easily recognisable due to his bright purple hat, who was currently surrounded by a large group of footballers.

"Since when did cheerleaders look all masculine and wear jerseys, Kelsi? I think it's time you got your glasses fixed," Troy teased.

"Now is the perfect time to talk about him!" Sharpay cackled.

"Ice queen is back in town…" Chad murmured softly.

"Say that again Danforth! And I swear, your hair is going to be the least of your worries!" Sharpay snarled as she sprang forward from her seat. Troy and Gabriella immediately latched onto the growling blonde and dragged her back into her seat, both leaning on her legs so to stop any sudden movements.

"Chad, just tell us the news," Zeke sighed.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, there is a new rumour going around about Ryan. And I must point out that from a guy's perspective, it is a _bloody _good rumour!"

This immediately perked up the group's interest, all for different reasons. To the guys, they were curious as to how this new rumour was going to put Ryan in a positive social light whereas in the past, the rumours circling around him painted him in a negative way. To the girls, they were just curious as to what the rumour was.

"Well?" Gabriella asked impatiently as Chad paused.

"Ryan Evans… is hot!"

The group stared at Chad blankly, his proud smile slowly drooping.

"What?" Chad asked defensively.

"What do you mean _what_? 'Ryan Evans is hot?' What kind of rumour is that?!" Taylor snorted as she glared at her boyfriend.

"It's not like we _didn't _know that already," Sharpay huffed.

"How can you say that about your own _brother_?" Zeke gasped as he stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"Because it's true," Sharpay shrugged.

"Chad, if that's the rumour you wanted to tell us but I'm sorry, we already knew that," Gabriella pointed out, giggling at the guy's shocked faces.

"You agree-" Troy stuttered.

"-that Evans-"

"-is actually-"

"-cute?!" Jason shouted, ignoring the curious stares from the lingering students.

"What? We can't admire other guys?" Kelsi asked curiously as the guys continued to gape at the girls.

"No! I mean, it's Ryan!" Chad shouted heatedly as he stared at Kelsi as if she had two heads or some other kind of mutation.

"Well, that's just sexism! I mean, guys can look at other girls but girls can't look at other guys?!" Taylor ranted angrily.

'What, so you mean you girls have actually _crushed _on Ryan?" Troy whispered in shock.

"Well, of course. I mean he is cute-" Gabriella laughed.

"-and _so _sweet-"

"-and funny!"

"He's just _Ryan_" Sharpay pointed out.

"So is that all the rumour was about?" Zeke asked curiously as they boys continued to try and get their heads around the fact that Ryan Evans had been crushed upon by their girlfriends.

"Wait, does that mean you girls ever crushed upon us guys?" Jason asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Gabriella smirked, laughing at the pout that Troy threw her.

"That look does _not _work, Bolton" Taylor snuffed.

"Yeah it does!" Troy protested as he continued to pout to his girlfriend.

"Only rarely, Troy" Gabriella smiled.

"Hello?! Can we please get back onto topic of the rumour?"

"Oh yeah! Well, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, the other part of the rumour is that Ryan Evans, King of drama and twin brother of the Ice Queen, leader of the guys who wear funny hats, the guy who drives-"

"Ok! We get the idea, now get to the _point_!" Troy hastily interrupted. Looking slightly put out by his best friend's interruption, Chad continued with telling his news but at a much more sullen tone.

"Apparently, Ryan has been caught leaving Cynthia Dewey's house late last night."

"_The_ Cynthia Dewey?!"

"No freaking way!"

"How the hell did he manage to get Cynthia Dewey?!"

"What the hell is Ryan doing with _her_?!"

The guys continued to stutter their shock as they imagined their friend leaving the house of East High's most popular cheerleader. The girl who had supposedly dated both captains of the football team of East High _and _West High…simultaneously. The chick who was discovered making out in the janitor's closet when they were 7 years old.

"Whoa…" the guys murmured softly.

"And what was it about us girls not being allowed to drool over other guys?" Taylor retorted sarcastically as Sharpay rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you serious?! There is no _way_ in hell I am wearing that… _that thing_!" Zeke shouted furiously as he glared at the offending outfit, clutched in Taylor's hands.

"Of course you are going to Zeke," Taylor sighed in frustration as she waved the outfit around. The duo were currently butting heads over the horrible outfit Taylor was waving around, in Taylor's living room.

'_I swear I am going to __**kill**_ _Chad and his stupid ideas_' Zeke growled as he glowered at the disastrous outfit as Taylor smugly grinned at him, her large eyes sparkling with mischief.

* * *

"_Come on guys! How hard can it be for the girls to beat us?" Chad gloated as he smirked at the annoyed girls who were glaring at him. It was a warm Saturday afternoon and the group were currently lazing around Troy's front lawn. Chad and Troy were currently perched on the lowest branch on the oak tree outside the Bolton's house, and Kelsi was lounging on the tyre swing. Gabriella and Sharpay were both leaning against the tree trunk, their legs stretched out in front to catch the sun's warm rays. Jason was lying on his back, watching the wispy clouds with half-closed eyes where as Ryan, Zeke and Taylor were leaning against each other, absently picking at the long grass and the few dandelions that grew around them._

"_What are you trying to imply Danforth?" Sharpay snapped, her blue eyes shining dangerously._

"_Exactly what I said, Ice Queen" Chad teased the blonde, laughing at her futile attempts to reach him without getting up from her spot._

"_What did you have in mind?" Zeke asked, interrupting his girlfriend's angry tirade._

"_I suggest that we have a competition. A challenge if you will. Three different tasks and the winners get to decide losers punishment." Chad said gleefully, his brown eyes sparkling mischievously._

"_What kind of challenge?" Gabriella asked curiously._

"_Something we can all do," Kelsi pointed out._

* * *

"Gabby, I can't wear that!" Chad wailed as he immediately recognised the bright yellow outfit in her hands. Gabriella looked down at the dress in her hands before staring at Chad with amusement; 

"How do you recognise this dress just by the colour alone?" Gabriella teased as she threw the dress to Chad. Pulling a face, Chad flattened out the sparkly yellow outfit on his bed, grimacing at the colour clash it made with his bedspread.

"I am so not wearing this," Chad muttered as he glared at the girl. Gabriella just smirked at him as she continued to tour his room, lightly fingering certain trophies and photos that were hung around his room.

"I can't believe your room is so much more messier than Troy's" Gabriella giggled as she silently counted the various trophies lined along his shelf.

"What can I say? It's a talent," Chad puffed his chest proudly before turning his puppy dog eyes to his gentle friend.

"Gabby, I seriously can not wear this outfit!"

* * *

"_How is the challenge going to work?" Ryan asked as he stood up, his bones creaking into place._

"_Euh, that is disgustin!" Taylor grimaced as she heard the pops of bones clenching back into place._

"_We are getting old…" Jason cursed as he brushed loose pieces of grass off his clothes._

"_How about girls vs. boys?" Gabriella asked._

"_You girls are going down!" Chad howled as the boys began to cheer in unison._

"_Guys.." the girls scoffed simultaneously, eliciting a loud roar of laughter._

"_So, first challenge?"_

"_Sports!"_

"_What?! No way, we can't do sports!" Kelsi argued as the guys pretended to be deaf._

"_What? What was that? They wanted to have a race?" Ryan smiled, his grin growing larger as a large scowl appeared on his twin's face._

"_Fine! Just you wait, we can win this!" Sharpay sneered._

"_Ok, let's make it a relay so that means that one of the girls has to go twice," Troy commented as the group lined up along the suburban road._

"_Around the apple tree in front of house number 20 and back, ok?" Zeke said as he pointed to a large tree not too far down the road._

"_But I'm wearing my new heels!" Sharpay complained as she pointed to a brand new pair of silver heels which adorend her feet._

"_Oh, they are so cute!" Taylor squealed._

"_Can I borrow those off you later?" Kelsi asked as she admired the shoes. Sharpay proudly showed them off as she began to strut down the road, pausing to pose her feet._

"_Back to the race, girls!" Jason demanded._

"_But my shoes!" Sharpay wailed. Sighing in annoyance, Troy ran inside and immediately pulled his mum's pairs of trainers out of the shoe rack. Thinking quickly, he also grabbed a clean pair of socks from the washing basket before running back outside._

"_here, put these on. They're my mums and I promise that they are clean," Troy promised hastily as he noticed the nasty look that appeared on the blonde's face._

"_Now can we race?"_

* * *

"That won't do at all," Kelsi murmured as she tossed aside another piece of clothing. Grumbling in annoyance, Kelsi continued to bury herself deeper into the large dress up box, tossing aside an assortment of clothing. 

Out went a long green skirt with hideous yellow stripes.

Followed by a pair of large red pumps.

Then an oversized tourist t-shirt announcing 'WISH YOU WERE HERE' at Toronto.

A pair of mismatched shoes were tossed aside.

Ryan and Troy exchanged nervous glances as they fidgeted restlessly from their seat on the rough carpet. The trio were presently in Kelsi's house, more precisely in the 'play room'. The guys were sitting obediently on the crayon covered carpet, daring not to move as 'tornado Kelsi' ravaged the room trying to find the 'perfect' outfit.

"Kelsi, why don't you let Troy and I help? Maybe we can find it faster this way?" Ryan laughed nervously as Kelsi turned to glare at them.

"Do NOT move from your seat," Kelsi warned as she ran over to the large wardrobe.

"Man, this is going to be _so_ bad," Troy groaned.

* * *

"_Just because you won the first challenge doesn't mean that this is over!" Taylor shouted over the guy's joyous chants and shouts._

"_Doesn't matter! One down and one more to go!" Jason jeered, ducking as one of Sharpay's heels flew over his head. _

"_Watch it!" Troy gawked as he grabbed the shoe before handing it to the blonde._

"_We wouldn't have lost if Chad didn't feel that he had to cheat," Gabriella grumbled as she shot the accused a dirty glare._

"_What? Me, cheat?" Chad asked innocently as he smirked at the girls._

"_Anyway, next challenge." Kelsi said firmly, diverting the attention away from a growing fight._

"_Yeah! What's it going to be?" Ryan chatted excitedly as he began to jump around in excitement. The previous race had spiked his adrenaline and he was in no mood of slowing down now._

"_Trivia!" the girls squealed simultaneously._

"_What? No way!" Troy complained as he hooked an arm around Gabriella, dragging her closer to his chest._

"_Yes way! We just did sports so now its time for trivia," Gabriella poked him in the chest, reaching up to give him a quick kiss. The guys continued to plead and groan but the girls remained stoic._

"_No, it's our choice so shut up," Sharpay ordered firmly as the group trudged into Troy's living room. Sighing in defeat, the group arranged themselves comfortably whilst Troy ran to grab the board game._

"_You are so going down!" Zeke announced smugly as he grinned at the girls siting opposite him._

"_Yeah right. If you haven't noticed, we have the two brainiacs on our team" Kelsi smirked as she pointed at a blushing Gabriella and a smug Taylor._

"_And we have-" Ryan began._

"_-lunkheads!" Gabriella shouted, causing the girls to erupt into a fit of giggles._

"_Lunkheads?" the guys exchanged curious looks but the girls refused to explain. Instead , they quickly set up the board game whilst Troy, once again, ran to the kitchen to grab drinks and snacks._

"_Let it begin!" Chad shouted energetically._

* * *

"Oh would you just stay still?" Sharpay exploded as Jason continued to fidget restlessly. 

"Sharpay! This is itchy!" Jason whined as he continued to scratch at the pink monstrosity Sharpay had him wearing. He was presently standing on a large cream stool, whilst Sharpay continued to circle him, her critical eye pointing out possible options and flaws to herself.

"Have to get rid of the bow," Sharpay murmured to herself as she yanked free the large yellow ribbon that was around Jason's waist. _'Thank God'_ Jason sighed in relief as the yellow bow was discarded into the closet. Sharpay disappeared into the large walk-in closet and Jason took this moment to survey her room.

"Definitely not what I imagined," Jason murmured softly as he took in the harmoniously warm colours that somehow managed to reflect Sharpay's personality.

"This should work," Sharpay announced proudly as she strutted back into the room.

"No way…" Jason groaned as he saw the replacement in her hands.

* * *

"_It's not my fault!" Chad complained as the group began walking down the path, the warm sunlight flickering amongst the shadows._

"_How is it not? You answered like 1 out of the million questions you were asked!" Zeke retorted back._

"_How was I supposed to know year we went to the moon?"_

"_We learnt in history class, like, 2 weeks ago!"_

"_I told you, memory of a goldfish" Taylor smirked._

"_Come on, even Ryan could answer questions on sports. SPORTS Chad!" _

"_Shut up you idiot!"_

"_Ok! Last challenge and currently its even. Boys-1 and girls-1. So the last challenge shall be…" Sharpay paused dramatically._

"_What? What's it going to be?" Jason demanded eagerly._

"_A treasure hunt!" The girls shouted enthusiastically._

"_How come we have to do that?"_

"_Isn't it our turn to decide the challenge?" the guys protested. They soon feel silent at the evil glares Sharpay and Taylor were shooting at them._

"_We promise to be good," they whispered meekly._

"_Ok, each team has to make a list of 10 items that can be found in the neighbourhood." _

* * *

"This thing itches!" Zeke whined as he furiously scratched at the fuchsia sequined dress that bulged on his muscular physique. Taylor just smirked as she looped arms with her tall friend, who was made incredibly tall in the high green stilettos Zeke was wobbling down the road in. 

"Come along, Zekie-darling" Taylor cooed as she firmly led Zeke down the road.

"There is no way in hell I can make it to Gabriella's house!" Zeke groaned as he stumbled precociously along the path.

"Just be grateful it's at Gabby's house and not at Troy's. You should also be grateful at the fact that surprisingly, nobody is at home or on the streets this weekend" Taylor huffed as she continued to drag the poor boy down the road.

* * *

"And hold your head up high and _knees together_ Jason!" Sharpay scolded as she led the flushed boy down the street. 

"How do you girls walk in these damn shoes?" Jason grumbled as he tried to keep his knocking knees together.

"Practice. That and the fact that girls are _much_ better than guys," Sharpay replied snootily as she continued to strut down the road, ignoring the curious neighbours as they whispered and pointed to a blushing Jason.

'_Don't kill her now, kill her later… then kill Chad.'_

* * *

"Are you supposed to look like that?" Ryan asked curiously as Troy struggled furiously with the masses of frills covering his body. Grunting in reply, Troy tried to hop down the street, with his pastel pink dress clinging tightly to his legs. 

"This dress sucks, Kelsi!" Troy groaned as he collapsed onto somebody's front lawn. Laughing at his miserable expression, Kelsi ran over and quickly pulled him up before dusting off any grass clippings.

"Stop worrying about the stupid dress and worry about _me_" Troy grumbled.

"Troy, why can't you be more like Ryan and just appreciate the dress?" Kelsi asked as she pointed at the blonde who was currently twirling around, watching in fascination as his polka-dot dress flared wide.

"Because I can't" Troy whispered murderously, his left eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Ryan! Cut that out!" Troy hollered.

"Kelsi, this dress itches!" Ryan whined as he scratched at the scratchy undernet.

"And these shoes are killers!"

"Why couldn't I wear Ryan's dress? It doesn't have frills and it's not _pink_!"

"Yeah but it has polka-dots! _Rainbow_ polka dots! It doesn't even match my shoes!"

* * *

"Come on Chad, for the last time... stop fidgeting!" Gabriella groaned as she stacked a few bags of chips and drinks on the coffee table. Chad stuck his tongue out at her but did as told, instead sulking on the lounge chair. 

"Real mature" Gabriella muttered before hurrying back into the kitchen.

'_The guys are going to kill me… but I bet that their outfit isn't as bad as mine!_' Chad groaned as he saw his reflection in the hall mirror. His normally large hair had been pulled tightly into little ringlets with a large red headband. He was squeezed into a canary yellow dress, with so much lace that Chad didn't know where it started or began.

"This dress is _so _yucky!" Chad muttered as he picked at the offending lace, before giving up.

"Open the damn door Chad!" a chorus of gruff, loud voice hollered from outside, followed by a few loud thumps on the large oak door. Gulping nervously, Chad smoothed out the wrinkles in his dress before pattering over to the door.

"Hey guys, don't you all look beautiful?" Chad laughed nervously before squealing in terror.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you serious? No way!" Sharpay denied vehemently, her blonde hair flying around her face. Ryan sighed wearily as his sister continued to rant to their frustrated parents all the reasons as to _why_ they should _not_ go to visit their great-aunt Mildred in New York City.

"Don't get me wrong because I _heart _New York, but Great-aunt _Mildred_? Why not Uncle Jared?"

"In Hawaii with his new wife."

"He has a new wife? Since when? What number is this one?"

"I think number four, but get back to me on that."

"_Dad_, what about Francis? Missy? You remember Missy Moore?"

"_Missy_ is the dog-walker! You can't stay with her!"

"Why can't you stay with Aunt Millie, Sharpay?"

"Because she smells funny! And she has so many birds! I mean, people have heard of the _cat lady_ but not of the _bird lady_!" Sharpay wailed as she flopped ceremoniously onto the plush white leather couch.

"I'm sorry darling but your mother and I have to go to that business meeting in Japan and I can't have you kids staying at home by yourself," Mr Evans stated firmly as took a long sip from his cup of green tea.

"Look Shar, it can't be too bad. I mean, you know great aunt Mildred let's us do whatever we want" Ryan soothed his sulky twin, scratching at his blonde hair nervously as his sister shot him an evil glare.

"That's because great aunt _Millie_ likes you," Sharpay retorted gloomily as she glared at her calm brother. '_Damn idiot, he knows great aunt Mildred likes him so he doesn't care but she hates me! I mean, just because I proved to her that I can sing and dance and act better than she can doesn't mean she can become a horrible cow! And what kind of name is Mildred anyway?'_

"How long are we going for?" Ryan asked curiously as he picked at his slice of apple pie.

"Just for the weekend whilst your father and I are away," Mrs Evans soothed.

"This is _so_ going to ruin my social plans for the weekend!" Sharpay wailed as Ryan just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

"New York city! That's so cool Sharpay!" Kelsi congratulated the sulky blonde as she continued to tinker away on the piano. It was the free before lunch and the twosome were currently trying to work out a new beat to Sharpay's solo in the up-and-coming school production.

"Yeah, if I was going alone! Or if Ryan was coming with me. I mean heck, even my parents coming is better than having to stay with my _great aunt Millie_," Sharpay shuddered as she topped the nail coat with a sparkly silver.

"What's the matter with your aunt Millie?" Kelsi asked absently as she furiously scribbled out a few notes on her music sheet. '_If I switch this chord to an A minor, that should sound much better_,' Kelsi thought happily as she replayed her new chord.

"The question should be, what's _not_ the matter with her! I mean first of all, she owns birds. And I don't mean like a budgie or a canary in a tiny cage, I mean she has this huge house right and the top floor is a jungle… full of birds!" Sharpay shouted as she threw her hands in the air.

"Besides the bird factor, she's nuts, as in she has lost a few marbles. That, and she hates me because she knows I am better than her. Plus, she has this horrible pungent perfume that I swear, she's trying to kill me with. Did I mention that she hates me?"

"Aren't you over reacting a bit?" Kelsi laughed as Sharpay threw her a dirty look.

"No! I am not! And to prove it, why don't you come with us this weekend?" Sharpay asked, her face brightening up at the prospect.

"I mean, imagine it Kelsi! It's New York City! There's Times Square, the Statue of Liberty and the shopping! You will love the shopping there, I promise!" Sharpay gushed as she began to twirl around the room in fantasy delight.

"I'm sure that sounds all cool but if you haven't noticed by now, I'm not exactly as wealthy as you," Kelsi pointed out. Sharpay's shoulders slumped momentarily before shooting back up.

"That's ok! My parents will pay! It will be my present to you! Please say you'll come, Kelsi!"

"I don't know…"

"There's Broadway. And did I mention that the 'The Wizard of Oz' is going to be premiering that weekend?" Sharpay asked slyly as Kelsi dropped her pen in surprise.

"The Wizard of Oz?" Kelsi whispered in awe as she pictured Dorothy in her shiny red shoes, the tin man in his metallic costume, the cowardly lion and all his bright mane, the clumsy scarecrow who always made her laugh and who could forget the yellow brick road?

"Can I borrow your phone?!" Kelsi asked excitedly to Sharpay who already had her sparkly pink mobile phone held out in her dainty heads.

"Already calling your mum."

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Gabriella squealed as she slammed her lunch tray down onto the table. Laughing loudly at her antics, Taylor took one side of her as she quickly slid in, noticing that the majority of the student population hadn't reached the cafeteria yet.

"I know! This is going to be fantastic! And we have you to thank for winning the competition yesterday" Taylor giggled as she continued to bounce in her seat.

"Have you got ants in your pants or something?" an amused voice asked as Taylor whipped around.

"No! I'm just so excited! We won the scholastic decathlon last night and now we get to go to nationals this weekend!" Taylor squealed as Ryan quickly took a seat opposite her, pulling his lunch out of his leather satchel.

"Really? Congratulations!" Ryan smiled warmly as he pulled out his steaming pasta.

"_That_ looks like real pasta…" Gabriella grumbled as she poked at her solid macaroni and cheese. Ryan smiled smugly as he took a hearty stab at the gooey pasta before taking a bite.

"Now, _that's _good pasta!" Ryan sighed dreamily.

"Stop being a pig and let us try some!" Taylor huffed as she reached over to steal a bite.

"What's the magic word?" Ryan laughed as a flash of annoyance sparked in Taylor's eyes.

"Give it here now, Evans. _Please_." Smirking in delight, Ryan allowed Taylor and Gabby to steal a bit of his lunch before taking another bite himself.

"That is good," Taylor muttered. Gabriella only nodded her head eagerly before looking at her own lunch in distaste.

"So, where are nationals happening?" Ryan asked curiously as the trio waited for the rest of their group to arrive for lunch. _'It shouldn't be too long now. I know Kelsi and Sharpay were going to work on one of Sharpay's solo during the free before and the guys had a basketball practice, so they should be coming in pretty soon,'_ Ryan thought.

"It's going to be in the city that never sleeps!" Taylor proclaimed.

"New York City!" the girls shouted in unison before erupting into giggles.

"Did you say New York City? And you're going this weekend?" Ryan interrupted the giggling, a bright spark of excitement in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, this weekend in NYC. Why?" Gabriella asked as she gulped down her fruit cup.

"Because Sharpay and I are going to be there this weekend!" Ryan announced loudly, smiling largely as the girls squealed loudly, attracting some attention from the cafeteria.

"Really? That is so cool!"

"Why are you guys going down there?"

"Our parents are going away for the weekend to some business trip so we're staying with our great aunt Mildred. However, I don't think Sharpay is too happy about it," Ryan admitted.

"_I_ think it's going to be a great weekend up there," a familiar voice butted in as Sharpay and Kelsi slid onto the seats.

"Why's that? Last night you were complaining so much about not wanting to go" Ryan asked in confusion as he took a large drink of water.

"Because I'm coming too!" Kelsi replied loudly, a large grin plastered on her face.

"That is so cool!" Ryan said as he gave Kelsi a quick hug.

"Wait, are your parents fine with it? I mean, did your parents give you permission or did you decide to hitch hike?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"No, don't worry Gabby. My mum said that it was fine and so did Mr Evans! We're flying down tomorrow afternoon!" Kelsi squealed loudly.

"Well, don't get your hopes up too high," Taylor said snootily as she placed down her fork.

"Why, McKessie?" Sharpay sneered.

"Because, _Evans…_Gabriella and I are also going to New York!" Taylor shouted in delight.

"Seriously? You two are coming?" Sharpay gaped at the smiling nerds.

"Yeah! We're going for the scholastic decathlon nationals!" Gabriella said proudly, laughing as Sharpay tackled her into a hug.

"Hey Jason, look at this. Some girl on girl action!" a familiar voice hooted as a rush of bodies clambered towards their table.

"I heard that, you moron" Sharpay snarled as she whacked Chad on his head. Grimacing in pain, Chad quickly slid in between Kelsi and Ryan, slyly grabbing her carton of milk. Calmly, Kelsi reached up and whacked him firmly as well, casing Chad to drop the item.

"Ouch! That _hurt_!" Chad whined as Kelsi just glared at him.

"My milk, don't touch."

"Who knew she would be so touchy about her milk?" Chad muttered as he unwrapped his sandwich. Jason laughed as he stabbed the lukewarm pasta before obediently shuffling to make room for Zeke and Troy.

"I did, and trust me but don't get her started on her cookies!" Jason winced as Kelsi's foot firmly met his shin and she feigned ignorance. Jason glowered under her ignorant bliss but refrained from making a comment.

"So, what's the excitement?" Troy asked curiously as he began to play with his lunch.

"We're going to New York!" the girls squealed in excitement as they began to bounce on their seats.

"The light!"

"The fashion!"

"The food!"

"Broadway!"

"You girls are going to New York?" Zeke asked as he reached for Sharpay's fruit cup.

"Yeah, this weekend!"

"So are we!" the guys spluttered in shock as they stared at the surprised females.

"Seriously? You guys are going to New York?" Sharpay asked in amazement. Jason could only dumbly nod his head as he could only stare.

"Yeah, there's a basketball seminar there this weekend and dad somehow managed to get us tickets…" Troy muttered as his brain raced to catch up.

"This is so cool! We're all going to New York!" Gabriella screamed in delight as she grabbed her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. Startled by her sudden actions, Troy slipped and fell off the bench, crashing into the feet of Ms Darbus who was reluctantly on lunch duty.

"Mr Bolton! What is the meaning of this?!" Ms Darbus bellowed as she stumbled to her feet, swaying languidly at the quick loss of blood to her head. Troy could only whimper as he struggled to his feet, clutching at Gabriella and Zeke as they helped him to stand.

"New York… so many lights…" Troy could only utter as he clutched his head in a daze.

"What was that Mr Bolton?"

"I do believe he said that he loves New York Ms Darbus," Sharpay smiled cheekily.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you serious? That doesn't make any sense!" Jason groaned as he rubbed at his eyes in frustration. Sighing tiredly, Taylor shut the maths text book and pushed herself away from the table.

"Why don't we call it a day? We finished chapter 20 at least and you were really good at those questions," Taylor smiled as she stretched languidly. Grinning brightly, Jason jumped up from his chair and gave her a quick hug.

"Yes! Thanks so much for the help Taylor."

"No problem," Taylor smirked as she quickly wrapped a thin scarf around her neck before grabbing her bag.

"I mean, why did Mr Brewster have to give me a pop test? Is it still considered a pop test if we already know about it?" Jason asked as he passed Taylor her coat.

"Technically it isn't but it can still be counted as one, I guess" Taylor mused as she shrugged her coat on before checking herself in the mirror.

"Such a girl…" Jason muttered as he observed Taylor check her outfit.

"What was that Cross?" Taylor asked sharply as she glared at the boy.

"Nothing Taylor!"

"It better not have been because I _swear_ you were just comparing me to _Sharpay_," Taylor commented slyly.

"No, I didn't! I know better than that!" Jason vehemently denied as he twitched nervously under her penetrating stare.

"I'm _sure_ you know better" Taylor smirked cheerfully as she opened the painted front door. She grinned broadly as a surprised face stared back at her.

"Hey you!" Taylor greeted Zeke cheerfully as the tall boy smiled back in surprise.

"Hey Taylor, what are you doing here?" Zeke asked curiously as Taylor slipped past him and onto the path.

"She was helping me with maths," Jason answered as he leaned casually against the doorway, his hands thrusted into his jeans pockets.

"Crap! Maths! The maths quiz next week! I totally forgot!" Zeke groaned as he slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Don't worry Zeke, you will be fine!"

"How do you know? You're a genius!"

"Because I saw your last marks," Taylor grinned cheekily as she shifted the large bag on her shoulder. Zeke's head shot up as he stared at Taylor in surprise.

"You know my mark? How do you know my marks?" Zeke demanded as Taylor flipped her hair smoothly.

"Because Sharpay told me! Duh! Just like I know Jason's marks and Ryan's and Troy's and Chad's," Taylor smirked as she began to head to the footpath.

"How the hell do you know the marks?" Jason shouted as he quickly reached the brunette.

"Us _girls_ like to gossip. I mean, we are _all like _Sharpay," Taylor teased as Jason blushed in embarrassment. Laughing at his bright face, she waved goodbye and began to walk down the street.

"You told Kelsi your marks?"

"You told _Sharpay_ your marks?" Jason hissed at Zeke.

"She's my girlfriend, of course I have to tell her!" Zeke protested as the duo began to walk back to the house.

"Hold on, how much does Sharpay actually know?" Jason asked suspiciously as he glared at his confused friend.

"What? I bet you that you tell Kelsi everything!"

"Zeke!" Jason groaned.

"Let's just say that I tell her as much as the others tell their girls," Zeke answered slowly, hesitating to avoid the truth on how much he actually did reveal to Sharpay. Jason's eyes grew wide as Zeke shifted uncomfortably under his friend's scrutiny.

"Does that mean she knows about the pink jelly?" Jason asked, aghast.

Zeke twitched nervously.

"Does she know about Chad's attempts to cut her hair once?"

Zeke grimaced slightly.

"Does she know that it was Troy's fault her English performance was ruined in third grade?"

Zeke's eyes roamed around the front yard, desperately trying to avoid Jason's heated stare.

"Does she know about the…" Jason paused, his large eyes quickly searching the area for any nearby sneaks who could be currently listening in on their highly suspicious conversation.

"…know about the _underwear prank_?" Jason hissed as he stared at Zeke.

Zeke paled at the words 'underwear prank' and it was then that Jason knew. He _knew_ that Zeke had told Sharpay all their past deeds, including the ones that targeted to her, intentionally or not. He _knew_ that Zeke was officially a loud mouth. But he also knew that Zeke was head over heels for the blonde firecracker.

"She knows about the underwear?! Why did you tell her about the underwear?! We are so _doomed_!" Jason wailed as he clutched at Zeke desperately, his eyes shining brightly with fake tears.

"I couldn't _not_ tell her! It's Sharpay! As soon as she knows I'm holding a secret, she pounds it out of me!" Zeke cried out as he shook Jason dramatically.

"But _WHY_?!" Jason moaned as he rolled around on the grass, curled up in the foetal position. Zeke sighed and grinned in amusement as his friend continued to wail indistinctly.

"It's not like you didn't tell Kelsi anything," Zeke smirked as he settled himself onto the grass, far enough away so that Jason wouldn't crush him as he continued to roll around on the grass.

"I don't tell Kelsi anything!" Jason denied weakly as he sat up dizzily.

"Sure you don't."

"So what if I had? I don't tell Kelsi embarrassing stuff that we used to do!"

"What? So it wasn't you who told Kelsi that I blew up the kitchen last year?" Zeke accused a blushing Jason.

"Well, you see…"

"Or that it wasn't you who told Kelsi that Chad was the one who pulled the prank on Principal Matsumoto last week?"

"Maybe I _did_ tell her but it was because…"

"Or that you didn't tell her about Ryan's little stunt which left Chad with silky smooth hair?" Jason snorted in amusement as he remembered the day Chad Danforth had strutted into school _without _his usual unruly mop of hair.

"And I bet that you even told her about the 2004 _summer disaster_?" Zeke whispered slyly as he stared at a pale Jason.

"Crap… I forgot about that" Jason whispered in horror as Zeke nodded his head in acknowledgement and sympathy.

"Wait till Troy finds out you were the one who told Kelsi…"

Jason visibly gulped in terror as he imagined Troy chasing him as Chad, Zeke and Ryan cheered Troy on.

"I am so dead," Jason moaned as he curled up into a ball. Zeke only nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you serious? Like seriously sure?" Gabriella squealed at a beaming Taylor, jumping anxiously around her best friend. Taylor nodded quickly as both girls screamed loudly, clutching at each other as they began to dance around.

"This is so cool!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Who knew? Oh my gosh!"

"What are they going on about?" Chad hissed at Troy as the two boys peered around the stone wall, cautiously watching the two very excited girls prance around. Troy could only shrug his shoulders as he watched Gabriella tackle Taylor into a large bear hug, effectively causing both girls to crash to the grass.

"Ouch, that _has_ to bruise," Troy winced as he continued to watch the two girls struggle to sit up. Next to him, Chad snorted in laughter as he watched Taylor rub viciously at her arm.

"What are you two doing?" a loud voice asked curiously. Chad screamed in surprise as he crashed backwards whilst Troy stumbled forwards.

"Dude, don't!" Chad groaned as he pushed himself off Zeke's sneakers. Zeke gazed down at the curly haired boy curiously before focusing his gaze into the distance.

"Is that Gabriella and Taylor?" he asked as he settled himself comfortably on the wall. Chad shot Zeke a dirty glare as he jumped to his feet, brushing off the dirt on his gym clothes.

"Yeah, but we don't know why they are behaving like that," Troy admitted as he settled next to Zeke on the wall.

"Why don't you go up and ask them?" Zeke pointed out as he rummaged through his backpack. Smiling delightfully, he pulled out a bag of crushed cookies and quickly handed them around.

"These taste good even when crushed..." Chad grinned, spitting cookie crumbs out of his mouth. Laughing out loud at Chad's lack of manners, Troy began to spurt out cookie pieces whilst Zeke choked on his cookie.

"That is so _disgusting_!" a loud voice shrieked behind them. Spluttering in surprise, the trio quickly turned around to see the ice queen stare at them with a scowl on her face.

"Hey Shar," Troy greeted, brushing the cookie crumbs off of his clothes.

"How does she always know?" Chad muttered to Zeke as the blonde drama queen stalked over to the trio. Zeke just shrugged his shoulders as he leapt off the wall and reached for his girlfriend.

"Do you know what grass does to these heels?!" Sharpay demanded as she struggled to pull her heels out of the dirt. Chad and Troy exchanged silent sniggers as Zeke quickly grabbed for the blonde.

"I _can_ walk you know!" Sharpay snorted but allowed Zeke to carry her across the grass.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked the blonde as she flicked open her compact mirror.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sharpay retorted back, not glancing up from preening herself.

"Watching the girls," Chad pointed back as he motioned to the two girls still laughing in the distance.

"Now, why does that sound so _stalker_ like?" Sharpay smirked as she closed her mirror and stuffed it into her glittery clutch purse. In retaliation, Chad mocked the blonde as she focused on Troy.

"What about you Bolton? And I can see you Danforth!" Smiling at his best friend's blushing face Troy faced Sharpay.

"Just curious as to where Gabriella disappeared to."

"Stalking her as well?"

"We're not stalkers!" Chad denied passionately.

"Chill dude! Sharpay didn't mean anything by it, did you Sharpay?" Zeke asked sternly to his smirking girlfriend.

"Sure," Sharpay shrugged her shoulders as she flipped out a rhinestone covered mobile phone.

"Who are you calling?" Chad asked suspiciously as the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I'm calling Ryan, ok? Do I need your permission for that _mother_?" Sharpay sneered as Chad just grumbled.

"Man, she bugs me!" Chad groaned as they heard Sharpay chat loudly with her twin.

"She's not that bad Chad, just give her a chance" Zeke pleaded.

"She could be worse," Troy joked as Chad sent him a dead-panned look.

"Are you kidding me? How much worse could she get?!"

"Do you want to see Chad?" a sweet voice interrupted. Quickly ducking his head in embarrassment, Chad's brown eyes peeped through his long hair to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes glare at him.

"No Sharpay…" Chad answered meekly.

"Good, now move over." Sharpay demanded as she snatched the open bag of cookies from him.

"Those are _mine_!" Chad shouted as he jumped at Sharpay. Squealing in surprise, Sharpay managed to send a ferocious kick to his stomach, flinging him back onto the grass. Chad gasped in pain as he doubled over, clutching his stomach as he tried to force himself to breath. Troy could only gape at Sharpay in shock and awe as she pulled her shoes out from the grass. Zeke ran over to his friend and helped him up to a sitting position, gently coaching him to breathe deep breaths.

"Now you made me get my shoes all dirty," Sharpay snarled as she grimaced at the flecks of wet mud clinging to the heels.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Troy gaped at the frowning blonde.

"Hm? Oh, that's just years of dance lessons," Sharpay murmured off-handily.

"You are one evil person, did you know that?" Chad wheezed as he glared at his arch-nemesis, with what looked like admiration glowing from his eyes.

"Oh well, can't stop the evilness in me so I might as well embrace it," Sharpay grinned as she offered Chad a polished hand.

"What was that girly scream we heard?" Gabriella shouted as she and Taylor raced over to the group.

"What girly scream? There was no girly scream?" Chad asked innocently as he glared at the witnesses.

"Nope, no girly screams what-so-ever," Troy agreed with his best friend as he flashed the two girls his best smile.

"Oh, if you're sure," Gabriella replied cheerfully.

"That was Chad screaming when I kicked him," Sharpay grinned happily, as Taylor burst into laughter.

"I knew I recognised that scream from someplace before!"

"Taylor!"


End file.
